


forever

by mockingdyke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: i think it's what they call a drabble?, this is basically my shower thoughts from today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingdyke/pseuds/mockingdyke
Summary: When Tobio is old, and more fond of thinking on the past, these are the things he will remember.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	forever

When Tobio is old, and more fond of thinking on the past, these are the things he will remember. 

The year Shouyou had to take out to heal his ankle, and Shouyou’s voice on the phone, telling him he was moving back to Brazil. The team dinner, to celebrate his signing, and the way he’d glowed in the golden light of the restaurant, and the way he’d kissed Tobio that night, knowing they wouldn’t see each other for awhile. The fight they’d had, when he’d wanted to get married, legally, and Tobio didn’t see the point, and the fight they’d had again, later, when Tobio’d insisted on going through with it despite his parent’s ultimatum. He’d remember the way Shouyou cried in his arms when Tobio’s father slammed the door in Shouyou’s face and told him to go to hell, and the way Shouyou shook with rage when the rag magazines got wind of their wedding. He’d remember the long years in Argentina, so near and yet so far, the way the beauty of Buenos Aires always seemed to ache a little with Shouyou’s absence. How falling in love with the city had somehow only made him miss Shouyou more. He’d remember the Olympics, catching up with old friends, and the way Shouyou would sneak into his room in the Village at night, before they started their games. He’d remember the first night in their house after they both retired and moved back to Miyagi, the way he’d woken up to Shouyou pacing the room, the crisp, clear stars when they’d both gone for a run at 3am, and the sound of Shouyou howling at the valley, all of his fear and grief and excitement and love, facing this new chapter of their lives. Tobio’d howled too, then, and they’d both stood there making sound like crazy animals in the weak light of dawn. He’d remember their first day opening their volleyball school, how nervous he’d been, and the way Shouyou had gloated at him. (“Who’s got the stomach problems now?”) He’d remember the dog they got together that got hit by a car a week later, and the cat that wandered in after that and stayed, like an apology from the gods. He’d remember the soft, sad song Shouyou sang while they scattered that cat’s ashes, and the smile Shouyou had given him when Tobio handed him the picture he’d taken, one day when they were asleep- Shouyou and the cat curled up on the couch together. He’d remember Christmas with Shouyou’s family, Natsu’s little twins crawling around and trying to eat all the wrapping paper, and driving Shouyou to the hospital after Natsu’s second birth. He’d remember the tears that filled Shouyou’s eyes, holding Natsu’s baby, and the way he’d glowed at his first student’s game, the way he’d leapt out of his seat to cheer when they won. These are the things Tobio will remember, later, when he’s not yet old but finding wrinkles in the mirror, and later still, when he’s counting liver spots on Shouyou’s hand. These are the things they’ll talk about, endlessly, and never get sick of, like precious silver heirlooms polished over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> made myself cry when I was writing this like some kind of actual idiot


End file.
